


Pancakes Vs. Waffles

by Klyons002



Series: The Boy Behind The Bar [9]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klyons002/pseuds/Klyons002
Summary: Sam's not letting one mishap wreck his life again. He also just wants to help people. Reggie is just trying to get everyone on his side, well his breakfast side
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Reggie Peters/Original Male Character
Series: The Boy Behind The Bar [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958449
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Pancakes Vs. Waffles

Pancakes v. Waffles

“Pancakes are **not** just flat waffles.” Luke and Reggie have been having the same argument for almost ten years. Luke claims that pancakes are just flat waffles and there’s no reason to have them as part of a breakfast menu. Reggie, lover of all kinds of pancakes, disagrees.

“Yes, they are it’s just batter in a different shape. I don’t know how you can eat them knowing that waffles are clearly the superior food.”

“You’re an idiot.” Luke responded and Sam smiled behind his omelet. He loved seeing Reggie riled up, especially when he’s passionate. Food is most definitely one of Reggie’s biggest passions.

“You agree with me, right?” Reggie turned to Sam with his puppy dog eyes that made the bigger man melt every time.

“Of course.” Sam smiled and placed his free hand on his boyfriend’s thigh then squeezed. Reggie didn’t believe him and just rolled his eyes as he poured more syrup on his pancake.

It’s been a few months since the Caleb situation. Sam had started going back to his weekly NA meetings. Willie wasn’t around much; Sam was happy about that. Willie not being around also meant that Alex wasn’t around, Reggie and Luke weren’t too happy about that.

“I just think you aren’t hearing me Luke. Pancakes, the perfect pancakes, are light and fluffy. The syrup and butter seeps through the whole stack and it’s just like heaven. Waffles are too dense, and the syrup just pools in all the little dips, it just gets everywhere.” Reggie took a bite of his diner pancakes. He made the most sexual moan Sam had ever heard, and that includes the actual sex they have. “So good.” Reggie moaned and Luke rolled his eyes. That was just too much. Sam chuckled, then looked down at his watch, he was running late for the meeting.

“Shit, I gotta go.” He put some cash down for his and Reggie’s breakfasts before winking at his boyfriend and slipping out of the booth. Reggie still wasn’t comfortable with PDA outside the comfort of _Rose_.

Narcotics anonymous was held in a room above a coffee shop. Ray found it the first time Sam wanted to get clean. This time it was filled with people he hasn’t met yet. It’s been a couple years since Sam had sat in the room, drinking the stale coffee, and choking on cigarette smoke.

His eyes scanned the room and he nodded at the people he recognized. Before the leader began, a floppy blonde-haired guy took a seat next to Sam. He didn’t look at him, just stared straight ahead. He looked nervous; Sam could see all the first signs of withdrawal. The blonde’s hands were shaking, and his left leg was bouncing on the ball of his feet.

“First time?” Sam asked reaching an olive branch to the nervous kid sitting next to him.

“Uh yeah.”

“Sam” He reached out his hand and the boy took it. They don’t use last names; it takes away the anonymity of the people around them. Before the blonde could introduce himself, the group leader called everyone together.

“I would like to welcome you all to narcotics anonymous…” The leader started out with his story before saying.

“Now that you’ve heard from me, let’s have some one new share. Any takers?” The blonde next to Sam raised his hand then stood up.

“Uh, I’m Nick, and I’m an addict.”

“Hi Nick.”

“I got pretty roughed up in high school. Football really isn’t the best sport for a small teenager. Championship game my senior year I got pretty banged up. I blew out my knee and the doctor gave me oxy for the pain. I felt like I was flying there was no pain. I could do anything, and I didn’t feel it. It was incredible. Well, incredible can’t last forever. I got too used to the feeling of nothingness. It got really bad, I lost my scholarship, my girlfriend, my family. It was all gone, just like that. About a month ago I was at a club, and I Oded. They said I died for about five minutes. That’s when I knew I had to get help, and now I’m here.” Nick finished with his hands in his pockets before sitting down. Sam clapped with everyone else and kept an eye on Nick. He didn’t look more then seventeen. He had dark circles around his eyes, paired with bags made it look like the kid hadn’t slept for days. There was a little bit of Sam resting behind the dilated pupils. He felt the strong urge to help this kid.

After a few more statements, the leader disbursed the group. It was one of the shorter meetings, Sam had been too, but it was alright. It gave him time to talk to the new guy. Sam met Nick by the coffee that was almost empty.

“Hey, Nick, right?” The blonde looked up and nodded clutching a cup of coffee. Sam noticed he wasn’t drinking it.

“Look this mud isn’t the best. I know where we can get a good cup of joe. Wanna come?” Nick looked up at Sam with a hint of smile on his face and nodded.

Sam led the smaller man through the city towards a coffee shop across from Rose, his first stop every morning before work. They both ordered small black coffees and Sam slipped the cashier a 5 before Nick could protest.

“You look like you need some help.” Sam said and Nick looked up. He was grateful that someone was reaching out. There was something in the pit of his stomach that wasn’t sitting right, but the black coffee was helping. “Look, I know you don’t know me, but I’ve had some pretty hard times. I think I can help you.” Sam was in no position to provide help, but he knows who can. Los Angeles, it’s all about who you know.

“How?” Nick didn’t talk much, but Sam could hear the weakness in his voice. It sounded like he hasn’t used it in days, even though it’s only been thirty minutes. Sam had only known this kid for thirty minutes, but he saw everything in him. The broken soul behind his blue eyes. He needed to help.

“I can be your sponsor; I know it’s a big offer. Especially since I recently relapsed, and you don’t know me.” Nick was taken a back, how can a struggling person be a sponsor. It doesn’t make sense. It didn’t seem right. “I have a really great support system; I think they can help you too.” That was one of the best things about being a part of the _Rose_ family. They will take just about anyone in. “All we ask is that you are 100% upfront about anything.” Nick nodded, that made sense. The pit in his stomach grew bigger and he just filled it with more of the hot coffee.

“Sounds reasonable.” Nick would take just about any kind of support. Healthy support at least. Sam smiled, and looked over at the bar. Alex was walking in through the side door next to the alley, and Sam shook his head.

“Think it over. Across the street there is a dive bar called _Rose,_ the owner Ray, he’s the guy that pulled me from my spiral, both times actually. If you’re serious about getting help, come by tonight. The house band is playing around 7, and they are one of the best. I got to go. I hope we see you tonight.”

Sam walked into the bar, and saw Alex sitting on a stool. He looked nervous. Sam didn’t know why, it’s not like this was the first time he’s been back since the whole Caleb thing. It’s just the first time he’s been alone with Sam.

“Hey, the boys here?” Sam asked trying to put on a smile and a shred of normalcy within the walls. Especially if Nick were to stop by. Alex looked up from his twitching fingers and cleared his throat.

“Uh no, just me. I think Ray went to the bank. I need to talk to you actually.” Alex was still looking down at his twitching fingers. His anxiety was off the charts and he didn’t really know what to say.

“What’s going on Alex?” Sam asked moving behind the bar. It was his safe zone. His home. Alex sighed and turned to look at the bar tender.

“I just wanted to apologize for bringing Willie around here. I didn’t know about your history and his history. I guess not really history. I mean he’s still working with Caleb so it’s not really history.” Willie was still working with Caleb after everything. Sam shook his head; it wasn’t Alex’s fault.

“You didn’t know Alex, it’s ok.” There was visual relief on the drummer’s face. He can’t stand not being around his friends or getting the cold shoulders when he is.

“Are the boys upstairs?” Sam asked pulling some paperwork out to busy himself.

“Uh yeah, I’m kinda scared to go up there.” The anxiety flows through the empty bar and Sam looked up in confusion. Why would Alex be scared to be with his best friends, his band?  
“What’s going on Alex?” Sam was still on his needing to fix everything high. Alex didn’t look the taller man in the eye as Sam moved to siting on the stool next to him. He struggled to find the words, but the more Sam stared at him, the easier it was for them to come out.

“I think Reggie is mad at me for bringing Willie around. He hasn’t said more than two words to me since the whole thing went down. I think he blames me for it.” The way Alex avoided his eyes broke Sam’s heart. Knowing that Alex hasn’t really talked to one of his best friends in a few months is one of the saddest things he had heard. It also explains why Alex has been spending all his time with Willie. Sam sighed and ran his hands through his growing hair, he really needed a haircut.

“I’ll talk to him. It’s not your fault Alex ok? None of it was your fault.” Sam could see Alex physically swallow, and nod as he stood up. The drummer’s chest was a little lighter. He knew that he shouldn’t let Sam sort his life out, but he didn’t know how to do it.

“Thanks, I better go up there, before they find more reasons to hate me.” Alex said with a dark chuckle. Sam looked at Alex’s retreating as he moved to go back upstairs. He couldn’t believe Reggie, putting the blame on one of his more fragile friends. It wasn’t fair.

Their rehearsal went on for a couple hours and in that time, Sam found a way to talk to Reggie. The bartender watched as Luke and Julie walked from the loft talking animatedly about their recent song. He could feel the coldness coming from Reggie and Alex as they trailed behind the couple. Sam saw the anxiety in Alex’s eyes and the anger in Reggie’s, yeah, he definitely needed to talk to Reggie.

“Hey Jules and I are grabbing dinner before the show, do you guys wanna come?” Luke asked looking at Alex and Reggie. Reggie wouldn’t go if Alex went. Reggie glanced at Sam, who had that look in his eyes that he needed to talk.

“You guys go ahead. I’ll catch up with you later.” Sam sat on a barstool, and Reggie stood in between his legs. They were alone in the bar, and that made Reggie want to hang on to him.

“Babe? What are you doing to Alex?” Sam asked as Reggie wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck. Reggie rolled his eyes and unwrapped his arms but stayed in between his legs.

“I’m not doing anything to him.”

“Exactly he said you haven’t been talking to him since the Caleb thing, why?” Sam tried to meet Reggie’s eyes. The bassist just ran a hand through his raven locks but wanted to stay where he was.

“If hadn’t brought Willie around, then Caleb wouldn’t have known you were here and then you wouldn’t have relapsed.” It seemed so obvious to him. Willie was clearly feeding things back to the powerful man. Sam shook his head. He knew Caleb, the tall mysterious stranger knew where Sam was without Willie’s help. It was sweet for Reggie to care and it warmed Sam’s heart, but not at the expense of his best friend.

“Reggie listen, to me, please” Sam place both hands on the sides of Reggie’s head to get him to focus on him. “Caleb is a very powerful man. He had eyes everywhere. I bet he knew where I was the second, I stepped away from him. It is not Willie’s fault. It is not Alex’s fault. It is only my fault and mine alone. I didn’t have to seek out the drugs. I didn’t have to spend our anniversary money to get the drugs. So, talk to your friend, I think he misses you.” Reggie looked at Sam confused. He failed to mention anything about any kind of anniversary anything.

“What anniversary money?” A smile grew on Reggie’s face as he watched Sam’s crest fallen face and his head fall into Reggie’s chest. He’s ashamed, he’s ashamed about everything that went down.

“I saved up a bunch of my tips to go on a little weekend getaway just you and me, but I spent it because I was mad.” Reggie knew what he spent it on, and it did disappoint him a little. He couldn’t show it on his face That would just make Sam feel worse.

“We can still have a getaway, just closer than what you planned.” That was one of the things that Sam loved about the bassist, his ability to make the best out of bad situations. Sam looked up and placed a sweet kiss to Reggie’s lips. The sweet kiss turned deeper when Reggie grabbed Sam’s head and slipped his tongue in between the opening, tasting the coffee Sam had finished. Reggie wasn’t really a fan of coffee, unless it was absolutely necessary, but tasting it on the tip of his boyfriend’s tongue it was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. It felt like their first kiss, but with more practice. Much, much more practice. Sam leaned back when they both needed air and smiled pulling Reggie closer to him.

“So, are you going to talk to Alex again?” Sam asked, resting his forehead against Reggie’s. Reggie sighed and once he opened his mouth to agree, Luke and the rest of them strolled through the back door. It was almost opening time. Sam placed a chaste kiss to Reggie’s lips before pushing him a bit to stand up. Reggie let out a small whine at the lack of contact and Sam smiled. It was time to open up,

“Go” Reggie rolled his eyes, as Sam moved back behind the bar to open the register and get ready for the small stream of people to stroll in. It was Wednesday, Wednesday’s are usually slow, just a few regulars and some people who just need a mid-week pick me up. Mostly, Julie and The Phantoms just try out their new material. Alex and Luke were goofing off as they started to set up for the night. It was the stage crew’s night off.

“Alex? Can I talk to you?” Alex and Luke turned toward the meek voice of their friend. The drummer was shocked and glanced at Luke who took the hint and jumped off the stage.

“Right, I’m gonna find Julie talk about the set list.” Reggie rolled his eyes at their friend’s lame attempt at an excuse to leave them alone. Reggie looked at his friend who was putting his drum kit together from when they brought it down from the loft. Alex was in the process of saving up for another one, no matter how much Ray has told him that he didn’t need to buy one. He was going to get a permanent one for their stage set up anyway.

“I’m sorry Alex.” It felt like a weight was lifted off of Reggie’s shoulders. As much as he was mad of his best friend, he did miss spending time with him outside of the band. That was his brother, and Reggie was releasing that holding something in that wasn’t even Alex’s fault was just dumb. “Really, I know it’s not your fault and I shouldn’t have blamed you. I guess I just needed someone to be mad at.” Alex nodded, the sheet of anxiety covering him slowly lifted.

“I get it Reggie, honestly I would have reacted the same if it was reversed.”

“We good?” Reggie asked hopefully, Alex rolled his eyes and pulled the smaller boy into his arms.

“Don’t be stupid, of course.” Sam looked over from where he was washing glasses and filling ice with a smile. He was glad Reggie listened to him, he’s lost too many friends to being under Caleb’s control and he couldn’t let it happen to Reggie. Sam checked his watch, as Ray strolled back in with receipts.

“We all good here Sam?” Ray looked over the floor as they prepared to open up, Alex and Reggie were dealing with sound and Luke was setting up tables, going through their routine.

“Never been better boss.” Ray rolled his eyes and the two shared matching smiles as Ray went up to his office. Reggie bounced off the stage and over to the bar.

“I take it by the hugs that everything is good?” Sam made Reggie’s usual and slid it over to the bassist.

“Yes, yes you were right. Don’t go getting a big head.” Sam stuck his tongue out as the lights shut off and the ‘party’ lights turned on. Ray switched the pre-show music on from his office and _Crooked Teeth_ played through the speakers. The doors were open, it was time to go to work.

“Why is this song on the playlist.” Reggie groaned; Sam smirked. It was one of the bands more frequent arguments, who is _Crooked Teeth_ really about? Alex says Reggie, but Reggie says Alex and Luke? Well, Luke likes the drama.

“If it makes you feel any better, I love your crooked teeth.” Reggie glared and flipped his boyfriend off with a smile. Sam chuckled and Reggie took his drink over to a table that Luke was wiping down, well half wiping down and half fooling around with Julie. Sam smiled at his friends and he realized he really liked his life the way it was. Let’s just hope it doesn’t change.

Nick paced in front of the dive bar for what felt like hours before deciding to go in. He didn’t know what he was thinking. He didn’t even want to be at the meeting that morning.

“Well, aren’t you going in?” Trevor Wilson, formally known as Bobby, walked up to the blonde with a pair of sunglasses and a smirk. He had gotten a new confidence since the end of _Sunset Curve_. His wardrobe was filled with ripped skinny jeans, leather jackers and sunglasses. He was rubbing elbows with all kinds of management and record labels. His album was slowly crawling up the hot 100 charts. Not as fast as Julie and the Phantoms, but no one can crawl as fast as them.

“This doesn’t seem right Trevor.” Trevor rolled his eyes. He knew the athlete was weak This wasn’t the job for him. “I can’t go in and lie to them, I’m not even an addict.”

“Semantics look it’s not lying. Think of it as acting, think of it as saving your life. So, go in, because you don’t want to know what will happen if you don’t” Chills ran down Trevor’s spine as the threat rolled off his lips. It wasn’t too long ago that he was in the receiving end of one of those threats. Nick stopped and looked at Trevor even from behind the sunglasses he could feel the intensity in his eyes. He opened the door to the bar and _Bright_ pour through the streets. There was a good crowd as he looked up at the band on the stage. Nick’s heart dropped to his stomach as he watched his ex-girlfriend flirt with the sleeveless guitarist. He didn’t know that Julie’s band was the one who had the standing gig at the small dive bar. It didn’t help that he heard about _Julie and The Phantoms_ everywhere he went. It was like a crack in his heart every time. His eyes scanned the crowd for the tall bartender he met earlier the day. Sam was bouncing to the song he heard a thousand times as he served the crowd. Nick was glad that it was easy to find him. The bartender’s height helped that challenge. Julie’s melodic voice felt like a death march as he navigated the dancing crowd. In the corner of his eye, he saw Carrie Wilson, another old fling of his well more like a rebound after Julie. Carrie was sitting in the corner with sunglasses over her eyes and her strawberry hair was hidden under a hat. Nick wondered what she was doing there, her head bobbing to the music. She was alone, which was rare. Carrie Wilson was almost always surrounded by someone. She thought of it as a status symbol. Nick thought it was just annoying. He shook off any nerves he had and headed toward the bar. Sam’s infectious smile met Nick’s eyes as he shouted.

“Nick! Good to see you, what can I get you, on the house.” Nick shouldn’t be drinking, he needed to go into this with a clear head. Clear head, passionate heart that was his motto. The nerves of seeing Julie again and then the surprise of seeing an incognito Carrie fogged his once clear head.

“Vodka soda.” He shouted over the song change and the first few notes of _Perfect Harmony_ flowed through the speakers and the crowd screaming. Sam slid the glass over to the blonde and Nick tried not to down it all in one go. He could do this; he had to do this. Nick rested against the bar and looked at the band. He had to admit they were good. The way Luke and Julie sung to each other drove a knife deeper and deeper in Nick’s heart. He couldn’t watch it. Sam traveled to Nick’s end of the bar.

“They’re good right?” He said taking a sip of his own beer and Nick nodded. They were good he could admit that.

“Yeah…yeah they are. Hey where’s the bathroom?” Sam pointed to the set of doors by the door and Nick took that moment to swiftly move toward his safe place. That was the great thing about a bathroom, there’s one in almost every public place, and a lot of times they are empty. Nick took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. He wasn’t this guy; he didn’t ruin people’s lives. Who was he becoming? The blonde splashed some cool water on his face and took a deep breath. He had no choice, he had to do this.

“You can do this.” His reflection stared back at him and he felt stupid talking to himself. The final notes of _Perfect Harmony_ finished, and he opened the door as Reggie stepped up.

“Thank you so much, we’re going to take a short break.” Nick moved back toward the bar and before he could get there, he was shoulder checked by a long-haired man, Willie.

“Sorry man…Nick what are you doing here?” The skater whispered pulling him to the side. Nick’s walls went up. Willie was the reason Nick had to do this in the first place. He had to clean up his mess.

“What do you think I’m doing here? I’m doing what you couldn’t do. If you’ll excuse me.” Nick pushed past the crop top wearing boy to move back to the bar.

“You can’t do this to him.”

“No, **you** couldn’t do this to him. I am, however, perfectly fine with it.” Nick turned and moved back to the bar. Willie added fuel to the fire as he went back to the bar and Sam was chatting with Reggie. Nick watched as Reggie’s eyes stayed on Sam’s lips, and he sipped his drink with too much vigor. That was the thing about Nick he was easily a fly on the wall and an observer. He sees all. He just saw a way to get Sam where he wanted him, all he had to do was drive a little wedge between him and the leather wearing bassist. This was going to be fun.

Nick walked back up to the bar and sat back in front of his half-finished drink. Reggie nodded over to the new patron and Sam turned and his infectious smile spread across his face. The smile made something in Nick’s stomach swish.

“Hey there you are. I was wondering if you left. I wanted to introduce you to someone. This is Reggie.” The bassist smiled and his was almost as infectious as Sam’s. There was a shift in his eyes as the leather jacket wearing boy waved and finished his drink. “Reggie this is Nick.” There was something familiar about Nick, Reggie thought. He could have sworn he had seen him somewhere before.

“You look familiar, have we met?” Reggie asked, setting his drink into the trash, and resting his hip against the bar. There was something in his eye. Nick finished his drink and shook his head.

“I don’t think so.” Reggie shrugged, he had been in front of a lot of crowds and a lot of people in those crowds. That’s where he could have seen the small blonde. “So how did you two meet?” Reggie asked looking between his boyfriend and his new friend. Nick looked at Sam with questions in his eyes. The program was supposed to be anonymous. So, what is their story going to be? 

“Ran into him at the coffee shop, he was looking at the Julie and The Phantoms poster, and we got to talking.” It was scary how well Sam could lie. It wasn’t a full lie; they did go to a coffee shop. Even though Reggie knew that Sam was in the program, that’s all he could know. Nick was going to use that to his advantage.

Being the observer was one of best things about Nick. He watched all of Sam’s ticks and quirks. He watched as Reggie wanted to touch Sam but was too afraid especially in front of new people. Sam got away with light touches to Reggie’s side as he moved behind him to serve the other customers.

“Yo! Reggie breaks over let’s go.” Alex yelled from the other side of the bar. Nick watched and Reggie looked at Sam one last time and the bartender winked at him. There was something between them Nick could tell, and he knew exactly what he was going to do.

“Hey, we usually go to a diner after the show, do you wanna come meet the rest of the band?” Sam asked, Nick nodded. He needed to get closer to Sam, learn more about him, get under his skin.

“Sure!” Nick said with more enthusiasm then necessary. Sam looked at him confused but smile and nodded.

“Awesome, I should get back to work we I get off around 9.” Nick hung around, watching the band. Julie was commanding the crowd as she always did and the little green eye in his mind blinked every time, she looked at Luke. That same little green eye was on him from where Carrie was sitting on the other side of the club. She didn’t sit on that side for long.

“I should have known you’d be here. It seems that anywhere Julie is you follow.” His ex girlfriend crossed her arms, as Flynn came from the back room. Nick’s stomach dropped as Carrie’s girlfriend stopped right over to them.

“What are you doing here?” That seemed to be the magic question of the night. Flynn looked at Carrie with confusion, she wasn’t supposed to be there. Carrie sighed and un crossed her arms opening her walls a crack for Flynn to come in.

“I don’t know why hes’s here, but I wanted to see you.” She flashed a smile and Flynn rolled her eyes. The fight they had flashed in Flynn’s mind and she shook her head. It wasn’t the place.

“Cut the crap Carrie, seriously did you bring him here?” The sound of _Edge of Great_ flowed through the speakers and it was their final song of the night.

“No, this is the first time I’ve seen him in weeks. You know that.” For some reason Nick seemed to get in between a lot of couples. It was his specialty. Flynn rolled her eyes, and in the corner of her eye she saw Sam looking over at their whispered conversations while making a complicated cocktail.

“Just leave, we will talk later.”

“Wait Flynn…”

“Go home Carrie.” Carrie turned to Nick with fury in her eyes. Nick knew that look, he seemed to be on the end of that look often.

“This is your fault.” That punches the look right in the gut.

“Thank you, we are Julie and Phantoms. Tell your friends!” Julie’s melodic voice flowed through the speakers and Nick knew that she was going to be great. He would tell her that all the time, especially when she was in her dark place. Nick’s eyes followed as the lights went down and the band left. The DJ started for the last few hours that the bar was open. Carrie was long gone, and Nick watched as Alex and Willie exchanged kisses, so that was why Willie hasn’t been around HGC. It all was starting to make sense. Sam and Reggie hugged and even though the bassist was sweating Sam held on for dear life. Julie and Luke had disappeared, and Nick was happy that he didn’t have to see them loved up. Sam tried to get Nick’s attention and called him over to where the band was getting drinks.

“Hey guys I want you to meet someone, this is Nick, sorry I didn’t get your last name.” Nick sat down next to Alex; it was the only stool available.

“Danforth, Nick Danforth. Nice to meet you guys.” Nick met Willie’s eyes and there was a whole conversation between the two boys. They had an understanding.

“You hungry Nick?” Reggie asked, and the blonde nodded with a smile.

“Cool, just one question. Pancakes or Waffles?”

End

**Author's Note:**

> Loving the Support Guys! 
> 
> Comment below which side are you on... Pancakes or Waffles? I'm leaning towards waffles right now. 
> 
> Don't worry Nick isn't always going to be bad. 
> 
> I'm thinking of focusing on other characters/couples let me know what you think?


End file.
